In web and/or mobile based constructs, users may interact with an organization through different channels. Such channels may involve particular aspects of functionality of the construct including login procurement and verification, form filling and processing, content production and storage, and the like. Despite various measures in place to prevent channel failures during user interactions with an organization, sometimes errors may occur.
When a channel error is detected, a severity ranking may be assigned to the channel error so that an issue with a higher severity ranking can be dealt with more urgently than an issue with a lower severity ranking. The assignment of severity rankings may be based on the technical aspects of the channel error and how many users are impacted by it. For example, a failure of a document submission channel by a single user may be given a lower severity ranking as compared to a failure of an account login channel by a plurality of users.
From a user's view point, however, the context in which the failure occurs may determine the severity ranking. For example, a document submission on the submission due date will be of high severity ranking for the user as its failure might incur irrevocable consequences. Similarly, a person-to-person file transfer made as a gift just before a holiday may be perceived to be of a higher severity ranking than another person-to-person file transfer that does not have such sentiment associated with it. Moreover, failures in certain types of channels may result in a user taking actions that are detrimental to the organization such as reducing interactions and, in some instances, even leaving the organization for a competitor.